


A little rest and relaxation

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Lyanna Hawke spreads herself thin tending to all of the problems of Kirkwall in lieu of tending to her own needs, something her companions easily take notice of. Anders and Fenris aim to change that.





	A little rest and relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 11: Double or more penetration, hair pulling

With a heavy sigh, I closed the door behind me, entering the atypically silent house and dropping my bag near the desk. Bodahn had taken Sandal out to celebrate his birthday – or the closest approximation of it; Sandal didn’t really mind what occasion it was, as long as he got cake – and my mother had taken Orana with her to visit some friends in order to get her out of the house more. Ser Barkley was with Aveline, doing some night training with the guards, and had I not been as tired as I was, I would have smiled at the memory of him barking happily as he followed the Guard Captain up to the barracks. As it was, I trudged up the stairs and made my way to my room, intent on curling up by the fireplace and perhaps reading for a little bit before I turned in.

That was not to happen, however, as I found out when I opened the door to my room. I started in surprise to see two of my companions there, Fenris sitting on the bed and Anders lounging on the chair by the fire. My heart sank as I figured they likely wanted my help – though what those two in particular would want, I had no idea – but I fixed them with a smile and asked, “Now what are you two doing here?”

Anders stood and approached me, Fenris just a step behind him, and I had to admit my curiousity was piqued, wondering just what they were teaming up on. While they tolerated each other well enough to consider each other loose friends at the very least, their interests rarely converged, and if they were trying to recruit me, it must be awfully important. A soft smile tugged at the very edges of the mage’s lips, and with a slight shake of the head he said, “You’re always up for something, aren’t you?”

“What can I say? I like to have fun.”

“But what about when the fun is over, Lyanna, what then?”

His use of my given name sent chills through my body. My friends normally called me Hawke, I was always, ever just Hawke. My brother had resented it, disliking the fact that I was known simply by my family name and not him, even though he travelled and worked alongside me for much of the infamous adventures I was known for. I barely even heard my given name anymore, and the only people who called me that was my mother and brother. So when my friends used it, everything in me stilled, like subconsciously it acknowledged that whatever Anders was trying to say was important and I needed to pay attention.

Reaching up to brush his fingers across my cheek, he explained, “You’ve been working a lot, lately, doing everything for everybody. But tonight, Fen and I think you need to take some time for yourself, to _relax_ for once.”

Admittedly, I had initially planned on just reading a book, but I found I liked their idea much better, most especially when, within minutes of Anders’ proclamation, I found myself sandwiched between them, Anders’ lips gently plying my own and Fenris’ hands deftly working the straps and buckles on my clothes. I shuddered as I felt the Elf’s teeth against the shell of my ear, and Anders took advantage of that soft gasp to plunge his tongue into my mouth, searing me with a passionate kiss that made my toes curl. I was suddenly aware of the fact that it had been _years_ since I’d been with anyone … I flirted, sure, but the last person I could remember actually doing something with was a lad back in Lothering. Out of all of my friends, I’d harboured a little something for both Anders and Fenris, but I’d been far too indecisive – and busy, besides – to even consider what exactly it was that I felt for either of them, whether it was a deep, abiding friendship or something more. At the moment, though, I didn’t really care to think too much about it, not with the way Fenris’ gauntlet-covered fingers brushed against the bare skin of my stomach and waist. My hands grasped for purchase, burying themselves in Anders’ robes, which he had not moved to shed just yet. The cool metal of Fenris’ armour dug into my skin, but I didn’t care, not as long as they kept doing exactly what they were doing.

Two soft thunks preceded the feeling of bare skin against mine, and I realised that Fenris had shed his gauntlets. The metal had been enough to send shivers down my spine, but his warm skin coupled with the low thrum of the lyrium markings seemed downright intoxicating. And when Fenris’ fingers slipped beneath my trousers, finding and curling into my heated core, I couldn’t help breaking away from Anders with a gasp and a shudder. Maker, he hadn’t even properly penetrated me – only teased it with the very tips of his fingers – but suddenly that was all I wanted in the world, to feel those low thrumming fingers inside me. As recompense for being unable to concentrate on kissing, Anders’ lips angled down for my neck, on the opposite side as Fenris. I whimpered as I was attacked on multiple fronts, wondering just briefly if I was in over my head. But then Fenris’ fingers teased deeper, the heel of his palm pressing firmly against my aching bud, and as my hips reflexively ground against his hand that thought immediately fled from my mind. Because even if that was true, even if this would be far too much for me to handle and I’d end up burning out this very night, it was what I wanted.

It was what I desperately needed.

Just as Anders went to suck on a particular sensitive part of my neck, lyrium covered fingers curled inside me and pressed and rubbed, finding _that spot_, and then I couldn’t hold back the gasping moan that turned into a whine as I clutched Anders’ shoulders as if my very life depended on it. My mage companion continued to lave attention on my neck as his partner in crime did the same further south. I shook in there arms, leaning more and more on them the further they drove me to that cliff’s edge, and it seemed that they were prepared as when I sailed over, pleasure washing over me like the waves of the sea, someone’s arm tightened around my waist and held me upright. Good thing, too, as my knees had buckled and I was still in the throes of ecstasy and unable to tell my legs to function properly. I couldn’t even be sure who had caught me, only that once I started to come down, my body was lifted and I was deposited onto my bed.

They pulled at my clothes, stripping me down as they did the same before crawling in after me, each on either side. Fenris was the first to reach me, planting a searing kiss on my lips as his fingers once more sought my heat, and I whimpered for how sensitive I still was. He only stroked the outsides, gently, gathering the spreading wetness between his fingers. The bed dipped as Anders joined us, and I felt Fenris’ fingers stop their ministrations. Breaking the kiss, I looked over to see that the reason was because Anders had grabbed his fingers and was sucking the fluids from them, cleaning them thoroughly. Fenris’ eyes narrowed in lust, and I had to wonder what it would be like for _them_ to get it on, but currently their target was me, and I was more than happy for that. Perhaps later, or another time, we could explore this chemistry between them. For now, they turned back to me, and it was Anders who sank two fingers into me, leaving his thumb to rub at my swollen nub. My hips jerked toward him as my head fell back onto the pillows, back arching as jolts of pleasure raced through my body. I was suddenly happy that the house was otherwise deserted, because I wasn’t sure if I could have contained the moans and the whines and all the little noises the two men were pulling out of me. Fenris set to work worshipping my breasts as Anders fingered me and watched, and Maker be damned if his eyes on me wasn’t as much of a turn on as everything else that was happening. And when I came for a second time, clenching around the healer’s fingers, I saw a dark glint in his eyes that had me wanting more already.

After Anders removed his fingers – and after he shared a taste of them with Fenris – he leaned down and murmured in my ear, “Go straddle the Elf for me while I go fetch something.”

I wanted to ask what exactly he was fetching, but his mischievous smirk silenced me. I would find out soon enough, and in the meantime, I got to occupy myself with Fenris. Not a bad trade off at all. Fenris smiled slyly at me as he laid himself back on the bed, and I crawled toward him, trembling thighs and all. He reached out and steadied me as I swung my leg over him, helping me position him correctly so that all I needed to do was sink down on his length. I was wet enough that he entered me with little resistance, but he was still thick and took my breath away as I shuddered. Reaching up, he pulled me down to him, kissing me softly, sweetly. Almost chastely, despite the circumstances. So enthralled I was with him, I had forgotten that anyone else was in the room until I felt a hand on my hips. “Just relax, Lyanna,” Anders murmured, fumbling with something or another, and I soon realised it must be some kind of vial because seconds later, a slick oil started dripping in the crest of my ass. Though I couldn’t see from my vantage point, I could feel his fingers circle my other hole, the one Fenris did not currently occupy, and I hummed in approval before he started to breach me. I wasn’t wholly unfamiliar with this type of sex, but it had been a long time since I’d had sex of any kind, and so I rested my forehead against Fenris’ as I breathed deeply and worked to consciously relax my entire body. Gentle, thrumming fingers caressed my face and vibrant green eyes locked on to mine as he held me, supported me as Anders worked two and then three fingers inside of me, making sure I was relaxed enough to take him.

Of that I would be eternally grateful, because when he did start to penetrate me with his own member … Maker help me, it was a tight fit. My body immediately wanted to tense up, to resist this intrusion, tell me that it wasn’t wanted, but Anders didn’t force it. Fenris continued to stroke my face and my neck, whispering encouraging things like, “Relax, Lyanna, you’re doing well.” That deep, velvet baritone of his made me shiver, and as I worked to settle my body down, Anders added more oil to help the process. When he was finally buried to the hilt, he simply sat there for a while, letting everyone adjust to the brand new tightness and sensations that were coursing through all of us. It was amazing – almost to the point of being scary – at just how full I felt, and I marvelled that I was able to take both men at once. I’d heard Isabella’s stories, of course, had wondered about it from time to time. But even my wildest imagination had nothing on this, and I unsuccessfully stifled a sobbing moan.

And then they started to move.

Not fast or hard at first, not by any stretch, because we were all still getting used to it. Just little, tiny movements. Shallow thrusts and hip flexes, more than enough to drive me wild. After it seemed like everyone had acclimated, Anders started setting the pace, steadily increasing until his thrusts were long and deep and hard. I could see Fenris glance at the mage over my shoulder, and after his view he breathed into my ear, “You take him so beautifully.” My fingers clenched the sheets as I moaned, each time louder and longer than the last. Even if there had been other occupants in the house, at this point I was far past caring. My whole world had narrowed to Fenris and Anders and what they were doing to me; nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, I felt Anders’ hand in my hair, grabbing hold of a handful before he pulled, tugging me to a more upright position. It made Fenris’ thrusts deeper, and I gasped and keened as I rested my head against Anders’ shoulder. Echoing the Elf’s previous sentiments, he hissed in my ear, “And you take _him_ so beautifully.” Shuddering, I knew I wasn’t going to last too much longer, especially not when Anders reached down with his free hand and started rubbing at my sensitive bud. My eyes screwed shut of their own accord, my breath coming in little pants, sweat slicking my body as I teetered on the edge once more. “That’s it, let go,” Anders encouraged.

Beneath me, Fenris doubled down the sentiment. “Come for us.”

And that was all I needed.

My body seized as it clenched around the two men inside me, tears streaming down my cheeks for the intensity of it, my legs shaking and trembling until I could no longer support myself with them any longer. My companions both reached their own end, grunting and moaning before stilling inside me, but even then I found I could not move. Anders’ grip in my hair loosened and I felt soft lips against my temple as he purred, “Good girl.” My inner muscles involuntarily clenched at the sentiment, and he chuckled before he gently let me down. Fenris held his arms out, ready to receive me, and I nestled against his lithe chest, allowing Anders the opportunity to step away and retrieve something to wash us all up.

Clearing my throat, I pointed out, “I don’t think that’s going to do that much.”

I jumped as I suddenly heard his voice directly in my ear, “Perhaps we should do something about it, then?”

Grinning, I could only think, _Yes, perhaps we should_.


End file.
